


the reason i hold on

by bloodynightingale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutting, Langst, Other, Rihanna - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynightingale/pseuds/bloodynightingale
Summary: yeah, just a short poem or some shit, major langst, unrequited love between lance/keith, uhh suicide and cutting so yea, just read it





	the reason i hold on

drip. 

funny you’re the broken one, but I’m the only one who needed saving?  
drip.

cause when you never see the light its hard to know which one of us is fading

drip.

my red pours out, it infects this murky green water  
my skin is stained, the bath is stained  
im heavy  
fluid on my face; tears? its all numb now  
disgusting.  
it’s disgusting.

 

“ sorry, i don’t feel that way.”

“you don’t really care about anyone, all you do is sleep around.”

“whore.”

“i only date the smart ones.”

“i hate you, lance. you disgust me.”

don’t worry,  
i know.

don’t worry,  
i hate me too

 

drip goes the faucet  
drip goes the red  
drip goes the tears  
drip goes my heart

why does it burn? it hurts more than this blade  
stop the hurting, please  
stop the pain, please  
stop it.

i sink in my thoughts, in this wispy pink water  
i miss the smell of him  
our rivalry, the only way i could talk  
the way i could see him  
at least i was close  
at least it wasn’t like this

 

why did i say those three words?

that bitter sweet sentence that parched my mouth

will end it all

slice, like fruit on a cutting board  
dig, i push for something, anything  
can i feel anything worse than this?  
make it stop.  
a banging on the door.  
“can you fucking hurry up? some of us want to sleep.”

i chuckle.  
I’m busy, i say.  
let me sleep.  
let it stop.  
finally, this will stop.  
i can rest

blurry faucet.  
my skin is stained red.  
banging again  
shuddered breaths  
i can leave now  
i love you, you know

ill see you up there


End file.
